


His Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Arthur can't take it anymore, Bottom Merlin, Feminization, M/M, Married Merwaine, Merlin is pretty, Mpreg, Open Marriage, Pet Names, Pregnant Merlin, Rough Sex, Seduction, Slutty Merlin, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Merlin, Twins from different fathers, but it's consensual, but no underage, cross-dressing, submissive merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur tries to make business with his old high school friend, Gwaine, but Gwaine's husband (who prefers to be called his 'wife') keeps distracting him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little confused on what to label Merlin. He's not trans, I know that. He does this for kinky reasons..... Don't think he's genderfluid either. Guess he's a cross-dresser?? Yeah, let's go with that.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy if you like this sort of thing :D I know I do~~

 

Arthur wasn't really surprised Gwaine Greene, CEO of Greene Inc and former high school friend, had a big ass house. A man in his position deserved such a house. But what he was even more surprised over was that after ringing the doorbell a pretty little thing of a woman answered the door. Or at least he _thought_ they were a woman at first. “Hello.” said the not-woman silkily with a seductive smile. Arthur couldn't stop staring. Even if the woman wasn't a woman, _he_ was still striking. His pale skin was flawless as were his cheekbones. His legs went for miles, his raven hair was artfully ruffled, and his lips were a dark red as if he had just finished kissing. Arthur blinked stupidly and ran his eyes over the slender man's figure, drinking in the black, tight, short, low-cut dress, the red stiletto heels, and the garter fishnet stockings.

“Mister Pendragon, I presume?” the man said with a tilt of his head and a flutter of his long eyelashes. Arthur nodded, mouth agape. “Well, come in, sugar.” the pretty man said. He took Arthur's hand and led him inside. As they walked, Arthur couldn't stop staring at the man's small but perky arse. It was swiveling right in front of him. All he wanted to do was grab it and squeeze it. He wondered who this young man was. Was he Gwaine's boytoy? Was he a rentboy? He was led to a study. The door was open. The young man jutted out his hip and knocked on the door. “Daddy, Mister Pendragon is here.” he said. _D-Daddy?_ Arthur thought with a flush. Gwaine stopped reading a document in front of him and looked up to smile.

“Ah, Arthur!” he exclaimed jovially. He got up, not even bothering to put the probably important documents away, and walked towards them. “Good to see you.” They exchanged a quite unorthodox hug (in Arthur's opinion anyways). “It's been too long.” he said when he withdrew, then he looked at the pretty man.

“Thank you for bringing him up, baby.” He leaned and brought his head forward for a rather filthy and loud kiss.... right in front of Arthur. “So,” Gwaine clapped his hands together, “Let's see that proposition of yours, then.” Gwaine smiled at the man with his boytoy draped over him. Arthur noticed he was actually a bit taller than Gwaine, but he was so slender he figured the roguish Irish man could manhandle him around easily. “Why don't you lead the way, sweetheart?” Gwaine asked the pretty man. The pretty man nodded and took both of their hands to lead them to the living room.

They sat on Gwaine's damn comfortable leather couch. “Sorry, Arthur. I didn't introduce her, did I?” said Gwaine, looking at his twink fondly and rubbing a patch of naked skin. “This is my husband, Merlin.” Holy shit, did he say husband? Since when was Gwaine _married?_

“You're married?” Arthur blurted out. Gwaine just laughed.

“Tied the knot in October.” Gwaine confirmed with a nod. “Who would of thought, eh? This one had a wedding dress and everything.” Gwaine said, cocking his head towards Merlin. Arthur tried to picture that but willed the image away since he felt his dick start to get interested. “He prefers to be called a 'wife', though. So I treat her like a proper lady.” Gwaine scratched the underside of his “wife's” chin. “And I expect you to do so as well.” he said, looking at Arthur seriously.

“Y-yes, of course.” he stuttered. _Wouldn't want the upset the little lady_ , he thought.

“Why don't you get us some scotch, sweetcakes?” Gwaine said.

“Of course, Daddy.” Merlin answered, then gave Arthur an insolent wink. Arthur blushed deeply.

“Atta girl.” Gwaine groped then smacked Merlin's ass loudly. They both watched Merlin sashay away.

“How's that bird of yours? Gwen?” Gwaine asked just as soon as Merlin returned with a tray of two glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. Arthur almost forgot to answer Gwaine when Merlin licked his plump lips sensually.

“Um...we broke up. Caught her with my PA.” he answered absentmindedly. Merlin was bending to adjust his stockings. His dress rode up a bit. Arthur felt like the room was getting hotter.

“Oh, that's a bummer. She was a nice girl.” Gwaine's voice sounded far off.

“Yeah. I guess.” Arthur said, still staring at Merlin. The slender man made his way to them and gave Gwaine his glass then poured him some scotch.

“Thanks, doll face.” he said and kissed his lean hip. Arthur started realizing something. Merlin looked....considerably _younger_ now that he really looked at him... How old was he? Eighteen? Nineteen? Christ, Gwaine was like _thirty!_ He started to feel bad he was lusting over someone that was probably like five when he was seventeen. Merlin walked to Arthur and handed him a glass, fingers brushing a little too long over the blonde man's.

“Here you go, handsome.” he said, looking at him from underneath his eyelashes. Which, Arthur realized now that he was up close, were curled and caked in mascara.

“Th-thank you.” Arthur took the glass. Merlin leaned in close, too close, and poured him some scotch. Arthur's thoughts were muddled by Merlin's sweet, musky scent. He wanted to bury his face into Merlin's neck and sniff wildly. Merlin drew away, much to Arthur's disappointment, and started to walk away but Gwaine held his wrist.

“Stay, angel. I think Arthur likes you.” he said. Arthur spluttered though he didn't deny it.

Merlin giggled and slipped into his lap. Gwaine chuckled and kissed him. His hand rested right on his arse. Gwaine said something but Arthur's attention was on Merlin's long, lean legs. He wanted them wrapped around his waist... “Arthur?” Gwaine's voice cut through.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was just wondering if you'd like a cigar. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine thank you... And sure.” Arthur raised his eyes to meet Merlin's. He looked very happy with himself for distracting Arthur so easily.

“I'll get the cigars.” Merlin offered, then got up and left to Gwaine's study.

“So...how did you two meet? And _when?_ ” He doesn't remember seeing any news of Gwaine's marriage to a considerably younger pretty boy. Gwaine gained a troubled look on his face. For a moment, Arthur thought he crossed a line but Gwaine answered him and didn't seem offended.

“He was a homeless lad that used to hang out by the park. Said he wanted to come to the big city from a little town called Ealdor but didn't know anyone in London. I felt bad for him—a poor skinny wretch he was, so I decided to clean him up and give him a warm meal and bed for a little while until he'd find a job.” Gwaine slowly smiled. “At least, that was the plan at first. He wanted to “reward” me and sucked my cock. He was so _good_. I couldn't let him go after that.” Gwaine snorted. “Not that he wanted to leave in the first place. The little bird managed to shackle me to him and I ended up marrying him.” he chuckled at the end.

“Whoa,” Arthur said. “A real Cinderella, then?” He didn't know if he should be worried or amazed.

“Yeah. I love him so much. I've never felt more at home with someone until I met him.” Arthur started to feel awkward. He had never seen this side of Gwaine.

“Ah, there's my little nymphet.” Gwaine announced Merlin's arrival. The younger man leaned down to give Gwaine a kiss with tongue. When Merlin withdrew he gave his husband a cigar and lit it for him. “Thank you, darling.” he said and blew out smoke away from him. Arthur's heart pounded as Merlin got near him. Merlin inserted the cigar into Arthur's mouth, fingers brushing over his lower lip. He stared at Arthur with heavy lidded eyes as he lit the cigar for him. Arthur exhaled some smoke.  
“Th-thanks.” he said.

“No problem, handsome.” Arthur stared at the back of his long legs as he walked away.

“Now,” Gwaine smoked out a few puffs, “Let's go over this partnership you're interested in.” he said.

* * *

 

During the whole time Arthur and Gwaine conversed, the blonde man couldn't concentrate. It was all Merlin's fault. He was flaunting himself at Arthur. Bending down low, running his hands over his legs, sucking on his fingers, licking his lips, winking and smiling at him. Arthur was half-hard and Merlin knew it. It was only a matter of time until Gwaine realized this too. “Arthur.” Gwaine said, snapping the blonde man's attention from Merlin. The blonde man cleared his throat and blinked several times.

“Yes?” he said, looking at the stubbled man. Gwaine raised a brow and looked behind him to stare at Merlin, then he looked back at Arthur. He smirked.

“You want to fuck my wife.” Gwaine stated. Arthur paled at his words and quickly spluttered to deny it.

“E-excuse me!?”

“Come here, darling.” Gwaine offered his hand to Merlin. The slim man walked over, hips swinging, and took his hand. Gwaine brought Merlin's hand to his lips and kissed it, then he wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him close. “It's alright, Arthur.” Gwaine said, his attention to the blonde man for only a bit, then he smiled sweetly at his husband. “Do you want Mr. Pendragon to fuck you senseless?” Merlin bit his lip and glanced over at Arthur. He nodded, eyes downcast.

“Yes. Please. I want it.” Gwaine gently stroked Merlin's thighs and kissed one of them. Gwaine faced a flushed and confused Arthur. “Merlin likes to share his love with others, but only if he likes them well enough. You've been the first since September. Lucky you.” Gwaine said.

“B-but...you're married....” Arthur stammered. Gwaine shrugged.

“Anything to keep Merlin happy.” The two shared a genuine loving look. Merlin met eyes with Arthur. Arthur thought he'd say no at first. He was here for business, not to fuck Gwaine's husband. It was all so bizarre.

Merlin saw that he needed some convincing, so he slid over to him and splayed his slender hands over Arthur's wide chest. “Don't you want me?” he asked silkily. He got up really close so that he could feel his breath over his skin.

“Um....uh...” Arthur was at a loss for words. Merlin's hand slid from his chest and settled over the tent on his pants. He groped it and made Arthur gasp.

“This part of you says 'yes'.” Merlin said, sounding delighted. Arthur groaned and thrust his hips forward. “But, if your mouth says no...” Merlin suddenly drew away. “Then I'll go away and leave the men at work.” Merlin arched an eyebrow at him. “What do you say, Mr. Pendragon?” Arthur felt a strong wave of lust and a bit of anger. He roughly grabbed Merlin, surprising a squeak out of him, and kissed him deeply. Before he withdrew, he bit into his lower lip. Merlin was hazy-eyed and panting when they parted.

“Call me Arthur.” the blonde man growled. Somewhere, Gwaine chuckled.

Arthur started by ripping Merlin's dress off of him then pinning his thin body against one of the leather couches. Gwaine was sitting on an opposite couch, legs spread as he zipped himself down and took out his hardening cock. “I hope you like it rough.” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin by the hair to hiss into his ear. Merlin moaned loudly.

“Oh, yes, yes, please.” he whispered brokenly. The poor little tramp, he was already so worked up. Arthur cradled Merlin's lace-clad ass with both of his hands. He raised the lace so that he could see Merlin's little clenching hole.

“What a slutty hole.” Arthur said. Merlin whimpered and raised his arse, looking over his shoulder pleadingly. Arthur worried the little hole with his dry fingers. “How could such a small little thing belong to a whore like you?”

“Please, please.” Merlin begged. Arthur wet his fingers and stuffed a finger inside. He was surprised when he found Merlin looser than he thought he'd be.

“You slut, you're all loose! Probably from fucking around so much.” Arthur smacked his arse sharply. Merlin cried out and clenched his hands. Arthur fingered him with minimal effort then held him open to admire his red little snatch. He stroked a thumb over Merlin's hole. He put the blunt head of his cock to Merlin's fluttering pucker, but then suddenly drew away. Merlin stamped his foot impatiently and glared at him over his shoulder.

“You prat!” he shouted. Gwaine got up in a fluid motion and stroked his husband's cheek.

“Behave yourself, sweetheart.” he said.

“I want to see you as I fuck you stupid.” Arthur told the slim man. He grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over. He took Merlin's legs and put them on his shoulders. He took one of Merlin's feet, still in the red heels, and kissed the arch. “So pretty.” he said in admiration. Merlin flushed and lowered his lashes in embarrassment. Arthur lined himself up, then thrust in. Merlin arched off the couch with his eyes shut.

“Oh, fuck.” he panted. Gwaine thumbed his husband's lower lip.

“Open up, love.” Merlin opened his mouth and accepted Gwaine's cock easily even though he was upside down. The two men fed their cocks to the pretty man between them and thrust into his willing orifices. Merlin was having the time of his life. This wasn't the first time he's been taken by two men at the same time, but he still enjoyed it more than any other threesome he's had. Especially with someone so beautiful like Arthur and as hot as his husband.

Merlin fluttered and tightened around Arthur and Gwaine's pricks. He came on his stomach and lied there uselessly, allowing Gwaine and Arthur to take pleasure from him for themselves. They came long and hard inside him, then switched. Merlin was half-way asleep as Gwaine drilled into ass and Arthur rubbed his cockhead against his lips. When they finished, Merlin was dead tired and panting. Gwaine cradled him into his arms and kissed his cheek.

“Good boy.” Gwaine praised. Merlin sighed sleepily and snuggled into his husband. He felt two pairs of warm, large hands touch and soothe him as he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, sorry.

Arthur didn't talk about what had happened with anyone. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to behave like that with his friend's _husband_. Gwaine didn't mention it either when he met up for a meeting to Pendragon Corp to settle the deal. However, that night, he received a call. Arthur was eating his dinner when his home phone rang. He rolled his eyes, wiped his mouth, and headed towards the kitchen to answer it. “Hello?” he said.

“Arthur.” said a soft voice from the other line. Arthur's whole body tensed up.

“Who is this?” he asked sternly. He knew who it was, but he needed to hear it.

“It's me. It's Merlin.” Arthur felt a longing for the younger man.

“Hello, Mrs. Greene.” Arthur said in polite detachment, but remembering Merlin preferred to be the “wife”. “How are you tonight?”

“I want to see you.” Merlin said. Arthur's heart started to flutter. “Please?” the younger man said. Arthur allowed his mind to wander. He imagined Merlin huddled close to the phone, looking meek and nervous, probably wearing something as revealing as the first and last time Arthur saw him. Arthur felt himself start to get interested down there.

“What does your husband say about this?” he asked, as if Merlin was a child and Gwaine was his father asking if he could play. Merlin made a little whiny noise.  
“Please, please...” he begged on the other line sounding breathless.

“Daddy says it's fine.” Gwaine's voice suddenly cut through. Merlin moaned quietly, _“Gwaine, please.”_ Arthur flushed. He could imagine what Gwaine was doing to Merlin right now.

“Alright.” Arthur finally submitted. Merlin was moaning loudly and wantonly now. Gwaine had to speak over him.

“I'll send him over to you tomorrow around ten am.” he said, then hung up before Arthur could agree.

Arthur placed the phone back and went back to the dining room. He tried to eat without any thoughts of fucking Merlin in his master bedroom. It was proven to be impossible. He wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't wait to see Merlin again.

* * *

This was a disaster. Morgana, his sister, was over at his house. She had spontaneously decided to visit her 'darling little brother'. Oh. And she brought an uncomfortable looking _Gwen_ with her. Apparently, she didn't get the memo that Arthur had broken up with her. Or maybe she did and she just wanted to mess with Arthur for breaking it off with her best friend. This couldn't get any worst. The two women that made his life even more difficult would be present when Merlin would arrive. The two of them were making themselves at home (well, Morgana was anyways. Gwen was very quiet). Morgana had made herself and Gwen some tea and were seated by the island in his immaculate kitchen.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Morgana suddenly announced and sauntered off to find the nearest one. Leaving Gwen and Arthur alone. Gwen sat with her hands clasped on her lap, peering up at Arthur occasionally. Arthur was tense with his arms crossed. God, he just wanted both of them to leave already! Merlin would be here any second—

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. “I have to get that.” Arthur muttered to Gwen, then rushed to the front door. He opened it to show Merlin wearing a very revealing lace dress. Arthur swallowed when he noticed the solid black thong he was wearing riding low on his hips. He wore a choker and some leather thigh high boots. The makeup on his lids was smoky, making his eyes appear more vibrant than usual. His lips were a nude pink. Arthur forgot how to speak for a moment. Merlin looked so beautiful and stunning. He looked like he had escaped from the runway. “Whoa.” he breathed. “You look...you look...” He didn't get to finish. Merlin smiled shyly with his eyelashes downcast.

“Thank you.” Arthur dropped his voice to a whisper.

“My sister is here.” he said. “And she brought my ex.” Merlin looked hurt. “I swear, I didn't ask for this. She just invited herself in. I'm sorry.” he said. Merlin looked down at his boots (holy shit they were sexy, Arthur to peel them off of him).  
“It's okay. Do you want me to leave?” he asked gently.

“No. You called ahead, they didn't. I'll make them go.” He stepped aside.

“Come inside.” Arthur led Merlin inside with an arm around his back. He thought he could manage to sneak past Gwen, but the woman bonded out just as they were passing the kitchen.

“Arthur, I'm sorry I—oh.” Gwen stopped cold and stared long and hard at Merlin—scantily dressed and looking utterly flawless snuggled close to Arthur. “Um....h-hi.” she said. Merlin smiled tightly.

“You must be Gwen.” he said. The woman nodded.

“Yup. That's...that's me. And you are...?”

“Merlin. Were you just leaving?” he asked her. Arthur shot Merlin a look but the younger man didn't care to notice. Gwen blinked, taken aback and stared at Arthur as if saying _“You're going to let him talk to me like that?”_

“Oh, I meant no offense.” Merlin said. A lie. Merlin definitely meant to ruffle her feathers. “It's just, well I called a day ahead so I can be with my darling.” He fluttered his eyelashes prettily at Arthur. “And all of a sudden, our time together has been interrupted by _you_.” Before Gwen or Arthur could say anything, Morgana arrived looking very smug. Until she realized someone else that wasn't Gwen was tightly wrapped around her brother.

“Who the hell is this?” she snapped. Arthur expected Merlin to recoil but was surprised when the younger man smiled sweetly.

“Merlin. You must be Morgana, Arthur's sister.” he said. “I'm Arthur's boyfriend.” Merlin leaned up to kiss Arthur's jaw. The two women in front of them twitched. Morgana snapped to look at her brother.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Since last week.” Arthur said with ease. “I was supposed to spend the day with him, but then you invited yourself to my home and made things even more awkward between Gwen and I.” he added dryly. Morgana crossed her arms.

“So you're leaving Gwen for _him?_ ” Morgana scoffed. “Arthur, I mean sure he's pretty and all, but you can't seriously think this kid—”

“I'm with Merlin now. Get over it.” Arthur faced Gwen. “And Gwen, I'm sorry, but you _cheated_ on me, remember?” Gwen stared at her shoes. Arthur felt a little bad so he added, “What about Lance? Or was he just a fling?” Gwen was silent for a moment, then she straightened her stance.

“I'm sorry we barged in.” she said. She looked at Merlin with a genuine smile. “I hope you make him very happy.”

“I plan to.” Merlin said confidently, curling a possessive hand on Arthur's chest. Gwen turned to Morgana.

“Let's go.” Morgana looked flabbergasted and disappointed her plan failed, but she gave up.

“I suppose.” she sighed. “Bye, Arthur. Merlin, it was a pleasure.” The two women left them alone.

When the door clicked shut, Merlin jumped on Arthur. His hands were on his jaw, his mouth was on his, roughly sucking kisses from him and rubbing up against him wantonly. “God, you turned me on so much!” Merlin mewled. Arthur slid his hands over Merlin's little bouncy arse and squeezed it.

“I turned you on? Have you looked at yourself? You look fucking _sexy_ , so lovely.” Merlin flushed with happiness and arousal. He groped for Arthur's cock.

“I need your dick.” he panted.

“Well, can't make the lady wait.” he chuckled then swallowed Merlin's cries with his mouth.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur started seeing each other more often. Gwaine called it 'playing boyfriends' which would make something in Arthur growl. It was a reminder that so long as neither of them fell in love, that there was an off switch to playtime, they were nothing to each other. Not real boyfriends like Arthur wanted them to be. He knew it was dangerous to imagine waking up with Merlin next to him, kissing him good morning, seeing his belly extend after months of finishing inside him, to imagine little blond haired children with Merlin's vibrant eyes and smile, so he kept those fantasies under lock and key. He wondered if Merlin suffered the same way he did. Did he also want more than the playdates and fucking that they had? He doubted it. Because while yes, they had fun, Merlin would eventually return to Gwaine's embrace. They were married after all. Meanwhile, Arthur was alone. His bed was cold without Merlin there.

How long until Gwaine would call off their little sessions because he's had enough or how long until Merlin found someone else? His thoughts troubled Arthur. He detached himself from Merlin and saw him less often than he usually did. Which gave Merlin a chance to be with his husband more often. Gwaine eventually realized Arthur was tense so he invited him for another threesome with Merlin between their cocks. It was Gwaine's way of inviting Arthur back in.

But everything changed when Merlin got pregnant.

* * *

Arthur received a visit from Merlin right after he finished showering. He had already changed into warm clothing since it was freezing outside. He headed towards the entrance and opened the door, wondering who could be at this hour. He was surprised to see Merlin—dressed glamorously in a white faux fur jacket, a glittering choker and a silver holo skirt (possibly a dress, he couldn't tell with his jacket closed) and matching heels. And, Arthur noticed, he had his wedding ring on his finger. He felt like snatching it and throwing it into the snow. “Arthur.” Merlin gasped and threw himself at him. “God, I missed you so much!” he said. Arthur hugged him gently and pulled him inside.

“You look beautiful.” he said when they withdrew.

“So do you.” Merlin replied. Arthur furrowed his brow.

“It's a bit late to be out... What are you doing here? And does your husband know?” Merlin pouted.

“Of course he knows. He told me to come see you to tell you the good news...” Merlin gained a wistful look on his face. He made sure he was looking deeply into the blonde man's eyes.

“Arthur...I just wanted to tell you that....that I'm pregnant.” There was a ringing silence followed after that. Arthur was frozen stiff.

“Preg....pregnant?” he repeated. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, pregnant.”

“H-how long?” Arthur stammered. Merlin opened his coat and exposed his slightly rounded belly. He stroked the little bump lovingly.

“Doctor says I'm about a month, but that I'm pretty big. Says I'm might be carrying twins.” Arthur felt as if he was just punched in the solar plexus.

“You don't say...” Arthur said with a big, false smile. “Well...um, congratulations, then. To you and um Gwaine. I'm sure he's thrilled.” Merlin gave him a bright smile.

“Oh, Arthur. He's never been this happy. Not even when I said 'yes' when he asked me to marry him.” he breathed. Arthur really felt like punching Gwaine the next time he saw him. That lucky, son of a bitch. “We're having a Baby Shower in May.” he informed with a chirp. “I wanted to personally invite you.” Arthur felt a wave of icy-hot dread. He could just imagine a glowing and heavily pregnant Merlin surrounded by guests cooing over his bump. Gwaine would be close by, looking very proud of himself, Merlin, and the babies. There would be no place for him, just as a guest. Arthur didn't think he could take it.

“That's great.” was all he said. “I'm happy for you, Merlin.” Arthur forced himself to smile. “Then, I guess this is the end, then?” Merlin looked confused.

“What? I don't understand.” he said. Was he really going to make him say it?

“Well,” Arthur sighed, “You're having babies. You're going to be a mother to Gwaine's children.” Gwaine's. Not Arthur's. “We can't...we can't be together. Besides, you'll be too busy looking after the babies.” Merlin started to sniffle. Arthur started to feel bad (even if his tears were probably the result of pregnancy hormones).

“But...but I don't want to stop seeing you.” Merlin sobbed. Arthur took him into his chest and stroked his hair. “I love you.” he whispered. Arthur froze. First he felt incredibly hot, but then he forced himself to be cold.

“Merlin, I'm sorry.” He took Merlin by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. “I can't love you. We can't become.... I mean, you're married! You're having children!” Merlin just cried harder. “Merlin, you have to understand...” he said. Merlin took a handkerchief from inside his dress and dabbed his eyes delicately.

“I understand.” he sniffled. “I'll leave you alone.” Arthur took his wrist before he could walk away. He slipped the handkerchief from Merlin's hand.

“Can I keep this?” he asked.

“Yes, please, keep it.” Merlin said. Arthur brought Merlin forward and gave him and long and hard kiss on the lips.

“I'm going to miss you.” he said.

“I am too.”

Arthur walked Merlin walk down the stone path. He made sure that Merlin got to the car safely. He watched the car drive away. Arthur got back inside the manor and locked the door. He gripped the handkerchief in his hand. He raised it to his nose and deeply inhaled. He imagined the piece of soft cloth nestled close to Merlin's chest. He could almost taste his sweet scent. “Merlin...” he whispered longingly.

* * *

Months passed. Arthur missed Merlin more than anything. He couldn't look at other people without imagining Merlin's betrayed look in his mind. When he felt tense he would hold Merlin's handkerchief close and inhale Merlin's faint scent. Gwaine would swing by Pendragon Corp sometimes. He no longer brought Merlin with him for some office sex. “How's Merlin?” he would asked, forcing himself to at least sound detached.

“He's okay, y'know, being pregnant and all.” Gwaine would say, or something along the lines of that. Sometimes he'd say, “He's in his__month.” or “He misses you, you know.” Gwaine was mad at him for a long time, for making Merlin sad. But he understood. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't pissed off at him for upsetting his husband.

Arthur didn't see Merlin until the baby shower. And it turned to be just like Arthur had imagined it'd be. Fawning guests and family members, Merlin looking beautiful and glowing and...well, _pregnant_. Gwaine looking like he just got knighted by the Queen, and kids. Lots of them. For most of the time, he watched Merlin. He couldn't stop staring at him. He looked so beautiful and much happier than the last time he saw him. When Merlin saw him, he beamed and waved him over. “Arthur!” He found no choice but to join him.

“Hello, Merlin.” he greeted. Merlin gave him a side-hug. Arthur ran his nose up his neck and inhaled as subtly as he could.

“It's good to see you.” he said with a laugh, then they withdrew. Arthur drank in the sight of the younger man.

“You look...”

“Let me guess,” Merlin interrupted with a grin, cheeks dimpling. “Beautiful?” Arthur grinned back.

“Well, of course. But I was going to say you look...like a mother.” Merlin stroked his belly with both hands happily.

“Thank you. I just hope that's true... Everyone's been telling me I'll do splendid but...well, I'm still pretty young, aren't I?” Arthur could see his mood darken. “I know what they really think of me. They didn't even know Gwaine married me until a couple of months ago. I saw their false smiles.” Arthur couldn't help it. He cupped Merlin's face and made him look at him.

“You'll be a wonderful mother, I know you will. And you must be blind to not notice that everyone in here loves you. Why else would they be here?”

“Because they're obligated or they want a chance to get close to my husband?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Only you, Merlin.”

Arthur subconsciously caressed Merlin's belly and was surprise to find it feeling warm and... _alive_. He was enthralled by it and placed both hands on the sides of his extended stomach and stared at it in wonder. He realized Merlin was staring at him in a wide-eyed manner. Arthur snapped his hands away.

“Sorry.” he apologized. Merlin took his hands back and placed them back on him.

“It feels nice.” he said.

“Merlin, people are watching.” Arthur said in a low voice. Merlin arched a brow.

“So what? It's just my belly.” Arthur looked around to see the guests occupied. Gwaine was talking with some of them. “Stop worrying.” Merlin placed his pale hands over Arthur's own tanned ones and maneuvered them around.

Arthur stayed long enough for Merlin to open his present—a bath tub with a rubber duck and two teddies inside—then left. He jerked off to the image of Merlin heavily pregnant and spread out naked in his bed. He came pretty quickly. He wiped himself clean then grabbed Merlin's handkerchief. He pushed his nose up to it and slept clutching it to his face.

* * *

Nine months passed. Arthur reckoned Merlin had given birth by now. He longed to see Merlin's babies on one part, but the other part of him didn't ever want to see those little babies. He was afraid he would see too much of Gwaine and Merlin's love for each other in them. He fought with himself for days, telling himself _“I should see him”_ and then _“Fuck, I don't want to see him anymore.”_

However, he didn't have to decide anymore, because Merlin dropped by the Pendragon Manor himself. Arthur lost his ability to speak when he saw Merlin looking radiantly happy. And with two babies in his arms. The looked so cute bundled up and asleep. He noticed one of them had light eyelashes and wisps of hair while the other one was dark-haired. “Hi, Arthur.” Merlin said. The blonde man couldn't stop staring at the babies he held, particularly the lighter one. “Can I come in?” he asked. Arthur nodded with his mouth flapped open in astonishment. He stepped aside and led Merlin to sit. The babies snuffled awake and gave a little coo. Arthur couldn't stop staring. One of them had the bluest eyes he's ever seen—that was the lighter one. The other had brown eyes.

“These are my sons.” Merlin said. “Theodore but I'm going to call him Teddy.” he said, nodding at the brown haired one. “And this is Andrew.” he said, nodding to the light haired one with blue eyes. Merlin smiled at him widely. “He's yours, Arthur.” His words paralyzed Arthur. He whipped his head up to stare at Merlin. He searched for any signs of lying.

“He's mine?” Merlin nodded. He scooted closer to Arthur and raised Andrew. Arthur gently placed a large hand over the baby boy's tiny, delicate head. The baby cooed and reached for his father.

“Can I hold him?” he asked. Merlin nodded and helped Arthur on how to carry a baby. Arthur was so besotted with his newborn son. “He's really mine...” Merlin leaned against him, cuddling Gwaine's son close to his chest as he fed him from his newly developed little tits. (Arthur told himself he'd definitely play with those later).

“What did Gwaine say when you birthed someone else's son?” Arthur asked. Merlin sighed and curled close to him.

“He didn't mind. Kinda amazed that I managed to be a part of that small percentage that could birth two babies from different fathers but other than that, nothing really.” Merlin watched Andrew drool on Arthur's fingers. “He didn't want me to come at first. He thought you were going to hurt me.” Arthur felt sorry.

“He had every reason to feel that way. I shouldn't have acted like I did before.” Merlin took his chin in his fingers.

“It's okay, Arthur. I wasn't any different when I saw your ex in your house. I wanted you for myself.” Merlin said gently. Arthur leaned over and kissed him. When he withdrew, he bumped noses with him.

“I love you.” Merlin smiled, dimples and little crinkles appearing.

“I know. And I love you.”

 

And they kissed again.


End file.
